Era uma vez
by Ikathy
Summary: Fluffy. Procurando um presente para o gênio Hyuuga? Chame Gai-sensei. NejiTenten para os 30cookies


_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu fico feliz em saber que eles não pertencem a vocês também, HAHAHAHA!_

**Era uma vez**

A indecisão estava grudada nos olhos da kunoichi, que analisava todas as vitrines da rua comercial de Konoha. Tenten, em seus trajes habituais, caminhava pelas calçadas dos lugares mais movimentados da vila em busca de um presente de aniversário para seu colega de time, Hyuuga Neji.

O presente em si deveria ser algo especial, afinal, seria dado a uma pessoa especial. Algo que não fosse simplesmente bandagens ou artigos de luta, nem roupas que seriam jogadas fora depois que ficassem muito gastas. Deveria ser algo eterno, ou que durasse tempo bastante para que estivesse com ele até o fim de sua vida, mas que também produzisse algum interesse em um jovem de dezoito anos recém completos.

Mas o que poderia ser? Um livro? Tenten nunca o vira lendo. Uma carteira? Uma escultura? Uma lembrancinha do tipo souvenir? Nada parecia ser suficientemente agradável para presentear o Hyuuga.

- Tenten! - a voz de seu outro companheiro, Rock Lee, tirou-a de seus pensamentos para fazê-la virar na direção de onde ele vinha, segurando cuidadosamente uma bandeja de bonsai. - Procurando por um presente?

- Sim. - ela assentiu. - Vejo que já encontrou o seu.

- O que achou? - ele estendeu o suporte que sustentava a arvorezinha de folhas avermelhadas, o caule tão fino e frágil que poderia ser quebrado apenas com o mal manuseio. - É uma _Acer palmatum_.

Ambos sabiam o quanto Neji gostava de bonsais, mesmo nunca tendo admitido. Certa vez, Tenten o vira conversando sobre várias técnicas de cultivo com um senhor, cuja proteção fora incumbida ao Time Gai durante sua travessia pelo País do Fogo. Ele estivera tão absorto ouvindo os conselhos do velho que mal notara a atenção redobrada de seus colegas naquela ocasião.

- É muito bonito. Acho que ele ainda não tem essa espécie. - ela respondeu. Lee sorriu daquela maneira radiante que só ele e Gai-sensei conseguiam sorrir.

- Disse muito bem, minha cara flor do campo! Não tem _ainda_. Porém, dentro de algumas horas, o brilho do fogo da juventude tomará conta dos olhos de meu eterno rival e companheiro quando ele vir este magnífico exemplar de miniatura do mais belo bordo japonês que floresce na primavera do...

Tenten não pôde captar as belas palavras do shinobi ao seu lado, pois a dúvida tomou conta de si novamente. Deveria ter tido essa idéia antes, pensou, assim não precisaria correr atrás de um presente tão bom quanto o de Lee era e quanto o de Gai-sensei com certeza também seria. Amaldiçoou-se por não ser tão criativa quanto eles.

- Lee, - o rapaz interrompeu seu discurso inflamado sobre "a beleza de amar que atrai os jovens em meio às lindas flores que inspiram até mesmo deuses" para ouvi-la. - você tem alguma sugestão para me dar? Eu não sei o que comprar para ele.

- Talvez - ele piscou. - uma mochila nova? A dele rasgou em nossa última missão, lembra?

- Lembro, mas não é esse tipo de presente que estou procurando. - Tenten não sabia exatamente como explicar o que ela queria. Mesmo porque nem ela mesma sabia.

- Entendo. Gai-sensei tem idéias melhores do que as minhas. Você pode tentar perguntar para ele.

Depois de se despedir de Rock Lee e dar mais uma olhada em todas as lojas, sem sucesso, ela se viu tão desesperada a ponto de considerar a idéia do amigo, antes que o sol desse lugar à lua e a pequena "festa-surpresa" preparada para Neji começasse.

--

- Então, - a voz forte de Maito Gai encheu a sala de estar cuidadosamente arrumada do pequeno apartamento em que ele morava. - minha doce pupila não encontrou um presente digno do nosso jovem gênio.

Tenten se sentia estranhamente confortável nos aposentos do sensei. Não sabia se a decoração simples dava ao lugar uma aparência aconchegante ou se o sentimento de paternidade que o shinobi transmitia era melhor percebido ali, presente em todos os míseros cantinhos. A única coisa que sabia era que adorava sentir o ar de tranqüilidade que o local proporcionava - mesmo porque Gai-sensei parecia senti-lo também, fazendo com que sua costumeira extravagância ao se expressar fosse minimizada.

- No entanto, - ele continuou. - acho que você já tem esse presente tão especial.

Tenten não entendeu. Ela deveria presenteá-lo com alguma coisa dela? Ou deveria ela mesma fazer um presente?

- Tenho? O senhor sugere que eu dê alguma coisa minha?

- Não exatamente. - Gai respondeu, enquanto servia o chá. - É uma coisa que só você tem. Uma coisa que só você pode dar.

- Se estiver falando da minha coleção de kunais artesanais, pode esquecer. - a morena retrucou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Aquela coleção não dava por nada na vida! E também já estava decidida a não presentear Neji com armas.

Entretanto, seu sensei apenas riu e balançou a cabeça como se ela fosse uma criança que não estava entendendo um problema tão simples.

- Não estava me referindo às suas kunais, Tenten. Não estou me referindo propriamente a bens... _materiais_. - ao ver o rosto de sua pupila adquirir tons avermelhados, ele logo emendou. - E também não estou me referindo a isso que você está pensando, é claro.

A kunoichi apenas suspirou, desviando o olhar para a xícara de chá em suas mãos. Ela sentia que não havia "pegado a idéia" ainda. Uma coisa que ela tinha, mas ao mesmo tempo não era material, e que só ela poderia dar...

- Gai-sensei, - ela se levantou - acho que entendi. - e deu a volta na mesa para abraçar o tutor. - Obrigada.

- Ora, eu só dei uma forcinha. - ele piscou e sorriu do mesmo modo que Lee sorrira há algumas horas atrás.

Tenten deixou os aposentos de Gai depois de alguns minutos, logo após terminar de beber o chá. O sensei, mais uma vez sozinho, suspirou ao olhar a katana que daria a Neji dali a algumas horas. Depois de adquirir o título de Jounin, seu pupilo se descobrira muito interessado por espadas.

- Jovens e seus casos...

--

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, o Time Gai encontrava-se reunido em um dos melhores restaurantes de Konoha para celebrar a maioridade do gênio Hyuuga, que abrira a boca várias vezes para protestar sobre a comemoração, mas calara-se educadamente ao receber os olhares de Por-Favor-é-Apenas-Essa-Noite e Você-Sabe-o-Quanto-Isso-é-Importante-Para-Gai-Sensei de Tenten.

Depois do discurso de Maito Gai sobre as responsabilidades de Neji, agora um "adulto, mas sempre continuando a ser o garotinho esforçado e persistente de um muito orgulhoso sensei", todos fizeram seus respectivos pedidos e houve a entrega dos presentes.

Tenten notou que, se Hyuuga Neji não fosse Hyuuga Neji, ele teria dado pulinhos de alegria pelo restaurante inteiro ao abrir os presentes de ambos sensei e companheiro de time. Ela poderia jurar que vira os olhos dele brilharem enquanto ele desembrulhava cuidadosamente a katana abrigada na bainha negra, ricamente entalhada em madeira de mogno.

Entretanto, ao vê-lo desfazendo o laço da pequena caixinha azul(o presente dela) outrora esquecida ao lado do saleiro, ela o interrompeu com a desculpa de que a comida estava chegando. Gai-sensei, é claro, sabia que aquele presente era muito particular e prontamente iniciara outro belo discurso, dessa vez elogiando a decoração do local, para distrair seus "tão joviais pupilos, que o enchiam de alegria a cada ano que se passava".

Conversa vai, conversa vem, palmas, uma canção de "parabéns", agradecimentos por parte do aniversariante e um breve acerto de contas com o restaurante: esse foi o modo como a noite passou, até um pouco vagarosa, mas divertida. O relógio marcava meia-noite quando eles se despediram e tomaram seus respectivos rumos - Lee e Gai para o lado oeste da vila, Neji e Tenten para o leste.

O prodígio Hyuuga e sua companheira de time andavam lentamente pelas ruas desertas de Konoha em um silêncio reconfortante. Depois de tanta farra, tanta comemoração, um momento de paz e sossego combinou muito bem com o véu estrelado que se erguia sobre a vila.

Entretanto, o prédio onde Tenten morava não tardou a aparecer e logo eles se separariam.

- Neji, - ela o chamou baixo, mas os ruídos na rua eram tão poucos que ele pôde ouvir com clareza a voz da kunoichi ao seu lado - por que não abre meu presente?

O moreno fitou-a com seus olhos analíticos, tão parecidos com a lua, procurando por algo que ela obviamente não conseguia saber o que era, mas apenas se preocupou em sorrir. Por fim, a bandeja do bonsai foi apoiada no muro baixo que circundava o prédio e Neji tirou do bolso a pequena caixinha que lhe fora entregue disfarçadamente junto com os outros presentes que recebera naquela noite.

Com cuidado, ele terminou de desfazer o laço das fitas que prendiam a tampa e o sorriso dela apenas aumentou quando o rosto dele se contorceu em uma expressão confusa ao constatar que ali dentro havia... nada. Apenas ar, perambulando ocasionalmente pelo espaço vazio.

- Você nem faz idéia do que tem aí, não é? - a voz de Tenten quebrou mais uma vez o silêncio formado entre os dois. A confusão no rosto dele só estava aumentando.

- Há algo aqui dentro?

- Claro que há. - ela se aproximou e abaixou a mão dele até que conseguisse ver o interior da caixinha. - Cuidado, o que está aí dentro é muito frágil.

Por um momento, o Hyuuga pensou que Lee e Gai pulariam de trás de uma moita e os três gritariam em coro um sonoro "te peguei!". Mas, ao perceber que ninguém pularia de moita alguma, ele apenas voltou seus olhos à kunoichi que continuava sorrindo docemente, sem nem ao menos um traçozinho de travessura.

Vendo que ele não faria nenhum progresso a partir dali, Tenten decidiu explicar e, desviando o olhar mais uma vez ao interior da caixinha, começou a falar de um modo baixo e pausado, mas ao mesmo tempo claro:

- Aqui dentro, Neji, - ela pegou a mão dele, apontando o vazio. - eu coloquei uma coisa muito importante. Uma coisa que eu só confio a você para proteger.

Ele esperou pacientemente a continuação, que veio momentos depois.

- Aqui eu coloquei todos os meus sentimentos. E eu espero que você cuide bem deles. - a kunoichi sorriu, soltando a mão dele, e caminhou em direção ao portão do prédio, virando o rosto apenas para fitá-lo mais uma vez. - Feliz aniversário.

A porta fechou-se atrás dela antes que pudesse ver os olhos de seu companheiro de time levemente arregalados. Entretanto, ela não precisava ter visto o sorriso quase imperceptível em seu rosto e o pensamento que passou pela mente dele antes de tomar novamente o rumo em direção ao complexo Hyuuga para ter certeza de que ele tinha entendido a mensagem.

_Eu vou, Tenten._

* * *

**N/A.:** Depois de muito suor e trabalho duro, eis meu primeiro cookie oficial, êêê! Confesso que foi trabalhoso escrever todo esse açúcar. Até tive que pesquisar mais sobre bonsais(mais detalhes no meu LJ - o link se encontra no meu Profile), mas foi divertido. Decidi postá-la no aniversário do Neji mesmo, que é """hoje""""... na verdade, ontem, mas o que são quinze minutinhos depois da meia-noite? HEHEHEHE! (riso sem graça)

Enfim, muito obrigada para quem leu e feliz aniversário, Neji! :D

Ika.


End file.
